realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mindrape
|school=Enchantment |components=V, S |casting time=1 standard action |range=medium |target=1 creature |area= |effect= |duration=instantaneous |saving throw=Will Neg |spell resistance=Yes }} The caster enters the mind of a creature, learning everything that creature knows. The caster can erase or add memories as she sees fit and alter emotions, opinions, and even alignment. When the caster is done, she can leave the creature insane (as described in the insanity spell) or seemingly unaffected, without any memory of the intrusion. Severe changes to personality and changes to alignment can be corrected by a break enchantment spell (although an atonement spell might be needed as well, depending on circumstances). Alterations to memories and subtler thoughts can be restored only through use of a miracle or wish. In addition to the normal effects of mindrape you may choose to do one of the following - 1. Instead of altering the subject's memories you may impose a mind block on the victim. If a caster attempts to control the subject (such as through the dominate person spell) the mindraped subject they gain a +5 bonus to their will save. This represents the extra work the caster of the spell must do to work around the imposed mindblock. In addition by spending an additional hour casting the spell you can ensure that the subject gets a new saving throw each day (regardless of whether the caster concentrates on the spell or not) with a +5 bonus against being dominated. 1. Instead of altering the subject's memories you may leave a magical fragment in the mind of the subject. If a caster attempts to read the thoughts of the subject (such as through the read thoughts power) this fragment activates. The fragment does one of two things, which you choose when implanting it in the subject. Either the reader makes a fort save (DC equal to the DC of the mindrape spell) or becomes stunned for 5 rounds and becomes exhausted. Or you learn the name and location of the caster. The fragment stays in the persons mind until it has activated 5 times. In addition to the normal effects of mindrape you may choose to do one of the following - 1. Instead of altering the subject's memories you may instead instill impose a mind block mental "block" in the victim's mind. If a caster attempts to affect control the subject with a charm or compulsion effect (such as through the dominate person spell), the mindraped subject they gains a +5 bonus to their will save. This represents the extra work the caster of the spell must do to work around the imposed mindblock. In addition, by spending an additional hour casting the spell, you can ensure that the subject gets a new saving throw each day (regardless of whether the caster concentrates on the spell or not) at the same +5 bonus. with a +5 bonus against being dominated. 1. Instead of altering the subject's memories you may instead leave a magical fragment psychic trap in the mind of the subject. Any If a caster attempt to read the thoughts of the subject (such as through the read thoughts power) this fragment activates the trap. The fragment mental trap does one of two things, which you choose when implanting it in the subject: Either the reader makes a fort save (DC equal to the DC of the mindrape spell at the time you originally cast it) or become stunned for 5 rounds and exhausted, or you learn the name, location and alignment of the caster (no saving throw applies to this effect.) The fragment trap stays in the persons mind until it has been activated 5 times. Category:Enchantment spells Category:Evil spells Category:9th level sorcerer and wizard spells